


Источник вдохновения

by JellaMontel



Series: Сын авроров [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герои тоже учатся, а романтика бывает не обязательно светлой. Да и окрыляет порой совсем не любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Источник вдохновения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HP-Ficathon 2008 на АБ по заявке lullaby:  
> Хочу романтический фик про героического Невилла, старшие курсы или пост-Хогвартс, до R, но без постельных сцен. Джен или очень мягкий гет. Не юмор, не стеб. Но можно с пытками и прочим злом, но непременно с хэппи-эндом! Можно АУ по отношению к 6 и 7 книгам.

\- Мистер Лонгботтом. Пять лет на моих уроках вы взрывали и плавили все, что только можно и нельзя, причиняя больше ущерба, чем все остальные кретины - три с четвертью факультета, шесть курсов - вместе взятые, - голос профессора Снейпа звучал насмешливо и немного устало. - Я мирился с этим...  
Сбоку прозвучал изумленный шепот: "Мирился?!" - "Заткнись, Дин", - но Снейп проигнорировал его, продолжая персонально для Невилла:  
\- ...полагая взрывы проявлением вашего подсознательного стремления к разрушению, которое до поры не могло быть должным образом реализовано в рамках учебной программы. Сейчас у вас есть возможность разбивать и взрывать разнообразные цели на законных основаниях. А вы, - кончик палочки уперся Невиллу в подбородок, вынуждая повернуть голову и посмотреть в черные мертвые глаза, - вместо этого демонстрируете мне неспособность выполнить заклинание, суть которого сводится к тому, чтобы _все разнести_?  
Взгляд профессора был полон холодной злой безнадежности, и Невилл в который раз стиснул зубы от досады пополам с просыпающимся в душе гневом.  
 _Да что же это такое?_  
В прошлом году, когда с ними занимался Гарри, у Невилла все получалось. Не гладко, не сразу, но с того момента, как он прочитал в "Ежедневном Пророке" о побеге Упивающихся из Азкабана - не было такого проклятия, которого бы Лонгботтом в конце концов не освоил.  
А теперь?!  
Он уже поверил в себя. Он прошел проверку боем - пусть после сражения в Министерстве пришлось провести несколько недель на больничной койке, но он справился, он выжил сам и не дал погибнуть тем, кто был рядом с ним. Его хвалила бабушка!  
И вот, пожалуйста: они проходят почти тот же набор проклятий и чар - расширенный и дополненный, но принцип-то все равно один - и у него ни дракла драного не получается. И неужели все из-за того, что теперь надо работать невербально?  
Ведь с невилловой-то дикцией - дела как раз должны были пойти лучше...  
А вместо этого в наличии ставшая традиционной картина: даже не поцарапанная мишень-манекен и откровенно отчаявшийся преподаватель, которого Лонгботтом как-то очень естественно и незаметно даже для себя перестал бояться... Перестал, потому что какой к дементорам зельевар, который вдобавок уже и не зельевар, а "защитник", когда Невилл теперь помнит - знает! - издевательский смех Беллы Лестранж и ее же безумные глаза?  
О, Лестранж...  
Мерлин, как же это было хорошо: знать, что она - почему-то именно она, одна Беллатрикс, не ее муж и не Рабастан - на свободе. Мечтать о мести, представлять встречу, готовиться к ней и учить проклятия... Которые все равно не слишком-то пригодились, когда эта долгожданная встреча все-таки произошла, и совершенно не удаются теперь, когда сумасшедшая стерва вновь в Азкабане.  
А может, потому и не удаются?  
Невилл вздрогнул.  
 _Белла..._  
И тут профессор Снейп тихо, почти нежно, вдохновенно спросил:  
\- Неужели вам некого представить на месте мишени?  
\- ..?!  
Слова заклинания Невилл не произнес даже мысленно. Просто развернулся, навел враз переставшей дрожать рукой палочку и...  
 _Белла Лестранж!_  
Вспышка. Запах озона, ветвистая молния, срывающаяся с палочки, на несколько секунд ослепившая всех. А когда Невилл все-таки проморгался...

_"Мы находимся в одном из много лет остававшихся закрытыми залов для дуэльных практик. Здесь вы будете отрабатывать заклинания, применение которых сопровождается слишком серьезными разрушениями, чтобы можно было допустить проведение практикумов в основном классе ЗОТС. Убедительно прошу всех не забывать, что мы находимся в подземельях - если среди вас найдется особенно одаренный идиот, способный промахнуться мимо цели более чем на сорок пять градусов и обрушить одну из несущих стен, в назначении взыскания необходимости не будет. Впрочем, если виновнику удастся выжить, чтобы его отработать..."_

...вместе с мишенью медленно, с надлежащим грохотом, в клубах пыли и падающей с потолка штукатурки обваливалась вся стена.  
Лицо Беллатрикс так же медленно таяло перед внутренним взором Лонгботтома.  
Зато однокурсники восхищенно перешептывались. И визг кого-то из девчонок прекратился меньше секунды назад. И даже профессор Снейп... молчал, и выражение лица его было нечитаемо.  
 _Он знал. Нет, он точно знал, что так будет..._  
Наконец раздалось тихое:  
\- Десять баллов Гриффиндору, мистер Лонгботтом...  
\- ...и взыскание, - пробормотал Невилл мрачно, на минуту забыв о субординации.  
И лишь потом сообразил. "Гриффидор **у** "?! Невилл вытаращился на профессора.  
Тот только головой покачал.  
\- Лонгботтом. Вы _попали в цель_. За ней, специально для таких, как вы, расположено ложное перекрытие.  
\- Ааа...  
Действительно, если бы потолок и тем более весь Хогвартс мог обвалиться, их бы тут уже не стояло. Достаточно вспомнить, с какой скоростью Снейп эвакуировал класс в прошлые годы, когда Невиллу удавалось устроить особо выдающиеся катастрофы на Зельях - щитовые чары, крик "Все вон!" и спустя пять секунд в зоне взрыва никого не оставалось. А сейчас никто и не дергается.  
Юноша уже почти выдохнул с облегчением...  
\- Но если вы настаиваете на взыскании, вашей задачей на сегодняшний и последующие вечера будет восстановить зал.  
 _Гребаного дракла!_  
Невилл едва не застонал вслух - вот уж попал... Так же, как в цель - блестяще.  
Но лучше пусть будут отработки, чем страдать с очередной неудачей. И, главное, он нашел наконец позабытый было источник так нужной ярости.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Профессор дернул уголком рта в слабом намеке на усмешку и повернулся к классу, не обращая больше внимания на Лонгботтома.  
\- Работаем с запасным манекеном. Мисс Патил...  
Парвати вышла к мишени, вынимая палочку, а Невилл с мечтательной улыбкой отправился назад, к сокурсникам.  
 _Белла._  
 _Белла Лестранж..._

 

июль 2008 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
